dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Big Brother
'Pokemon Big Brother' 'Hosts' Main Host - Victini Victini (DarkclawUmbreon / Ace Squirrel) is the host of Pokemon Big Brother. She hosted the show since the very first season. Victini has gotten her personality from the host of U.S. Big Brother Julie Chen. Co-Host - Snivy Snivy (Megamanx3able) is the co-host of Pokemon Big Brother. She originally played in seasons 1 and 3. By the end of season 3, she was asked to co-host the show along with Victini and she accepted the offer. From Season 4 onward, Snivy began co-hosting Pokemon Big Brother. Season 4 Coming Soon... Season 3 *Before the Duos twist ended, Co-Head of Household titles in '''bold '''is the Pokemon who won the HoH for his or her duo. This Pokemon is the one who is allowed to break a tie if any. *Castform & Igglybuff were named the "Power Couple". A "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. Castform & Igglybuff chose to evict Aipom & Serperior on Day 5. *Blue Motion, Marsh, Red Lucario, and Snivy joined the game after Gliscor & Flareon made their nominations on day 5. *Due to complete inactivity, Chespin was kicked out. Fennekin chose Serperior to be his replacement. *Fennekin asked to leave the game, therefore Isaiah was joined back in as Serperior's partner once again. *On Week 3, Duos were switched. New duos are stated by their letter (A, B, C, D, and E) *Because Snivy was the Pokemon who won the HoH for her duo, she got to break the tie in votes and not Darbie. *Week 4 and onward has ended duos. Everyone is individual now. *Lilligant is the only houseguest who didn't get to participate in the week 4 HOH competition, therefore she was given immunity. *Serperior was a saboteur who had to make it to final 10 to win a prize. She was walked earlier than expected due to other houseguests in the game taking things too far because of her, but "plans" deemed she wouldn't have gone that week anyway, therefore she wins. *Blue Motion was arrested for doing drugs and underaged driving, and was caught during the game. Therefore she had to leave the game. *Week 6 was decided to be a "double eviction" with Gliscor and Neon all leaving the game. Both were sent to jury as its first members. *Week 8, the duos twist temporarily returned. The partner of the HOH was safe, while if a veto is used, an entire duo will be taken off and replaced by the other duo, even if someone in that duo won PoV. The duos of this week are represented by the letters X, Y, and Z. Season 2 *Week 1, Zoroark got immunity for being odd one out for the HoH Competition. *Week 1, Gardevoir (PBB2) got 1 eviction vote penalty for not giving a speech before eviction. *Week 3, Kirlia from PBB1, now a fully evolved Gardevoir, returns to the game. *Week 3, Nor the Luxray gets unexpectedly walked from the game. *Week 3, Marsh the Treecko won immunity for next week in the veto competition, therefore cannot be nominated. *Week 3, Blue Motion and Marsh the Treecko won Unitards. *Week 4, In a veto competition, Sylveon won a unitard, Min won immunity for week 5, Froakie won 5000 Poke, and Cyndaquil won artwork. *Week 4, Froakie payed 5000 poke for a Diamond Power of Veto which can take himself off the block and, instead of the HoH, he can make the replacement nominee. *Week 5, because Froakie was evicted before using his DPoV, Min won it and vetoed Marsh, replacing him with Sylveon. *Week 5 was a double elimination week. *Week 5, During the double elimination, Min won immunity for singing 5 songs like she was told to in the PoV challenge. *Week 5, Min had to wear a unitard for 40 days and cyndaquil had to sit out of 3 hoh's *Week 5, Blue Motion and Gardevoir forgot to vote, causing Sylveon to be evicted. Gulpin could not vote either during the double elimination because he was absent. *Week 7 was a double elimination week. *On finale night, Blue Motion ended up refusing to vote, but as she voted anyway, her vote did not count because she originally refused to vote. Season 1 *Quilava left from the game on Day 3. Charmander was asked to join as a replacement but she refused. *Steelix was expelled for nonstop asking to be a pony in this game, yelling at others including host to get out of the chats, sexually assaulting female houseguests, and headbutting Lucario. *Due to the HoH challenge, Snivy won safety for the week and cannot be nominated. *On day 24, Umbreon returned to the Pokemon Big Brother house. *{During a Veto competition on Day 40, Red Lucario won Immunity for next week and therefore cannot be nominated. *Snivy won a double jury vote and her jury vote counts as 2 instead of 1. Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season. Season Themes Season One *This season, being the very first, was an experimental season taking place on xat. *This season's two colors were blue to green. *This season never had its own highlights show. Season Two *This season's two colors were yellow-green to salmon. *This season's highlights show intro was light blue. Season Three *This season was an experimental season and the first season taken place on Skype. *This season's two colors were red to purple. *This season's highlights show intro was red.